vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kairi
|-|KHIII= |-|KHII= |-|KHI= Summary Kairi is a longtime friend of both Sora and Riku and one of the Seven Princesses of Heart. She was raised by her grandmother in Radiant Garden, but was sent to the Destiny Islands after Radiant Garden became shrouded in Darkness. As the Destiny Islands succumbed to the Darkness, her body vanished as she tried to meet up with Sora, leaving her heart behind in her friend, who set out on a journey to reunite with her and Riku. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Kairi Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Female Age: 15 (As of KHll and after) Classification: Friend of Sora and Riku, Princess of Heart, Keyblade wielder in training, One of the Seven Guardians of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon and wield a Keyblade), Enhanced Senses (Can sense and push back Darkness), Power Bestowal (Can upgrade other people's abilities like the other Princesses of Hearts), Limited Fate Manipulation (Aqua cast a spell on her, which caused Sora to support her when she's in trouble), She has the power to open the Final Keyhole leading to Kingdom Hearts, Magic, Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Abstract Existence (Type 2, Kairi´s heart is attached to herself in this fashion) | All previous, Elemental Manipulation and Healing Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Is shown to be worthy of a Keyblade, can somewhat keep up with Riku) | Possibly Universe level (Should be comparable to the other Guardians of Light like Axel) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Riku and Axel) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Can withstand her own physical attacks) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Average to above average (lacks the impressive stamina feats of many other KH characters, but as of KH3, she is at least capable of fighting alongside Sora for somewhat lengthy periods of time) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with keyblade, higher with magic. Standard Equipment: Destiny's Embrance, her personal main weapon Intelligence: Fairly competent at wielding a keyblade. Weaknesses: Has yet to be fully capable of wielding her keyblade, does not have much combat experience other than taking out some low level Heartless | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Powers as a Princess of Heart: Because Kairi is a Princess of Heart, her heart possesses no darkness within it, leading to the unique birth of Naminé when she accidentally gives it to Sora, who later sacrificed himself to restore her heart. Should her heart be lost, her body will remain in a dormant state until it returns, as revealed in the first game when her heart was lost. * Like the other princesses, she has the power to open the Final Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts in Hollow Bastion once she is gathered with the rest of the princesses. This could be considered as the princesses' main power. * Kairi also appears to have some kind of latent magical ability, as seen when she manages to restore Sora's humanity after he becomes a Heartless. However, it could imply that she is only able to restore him because they share the strongest connection. * Since the other Princesses of Heart possess the abilities to hold back darkness and upgrade other people's powers, it is no doubt that Kairi can do so as well. * Aqua cast a charm on Kairi in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep so that if she was ever captured by darkness, her light would lead her to the light of another. In an interview, Tetsuya Nomura stated it was this charm that led Kairi to Destiny Islands. * She additionally has the ability to sense darkness, as the other Princesses of Heart are able to tell Sora of a great darkness nearby. It may also imply to why she was looking ill when Destiny Islands was devoured by the darkness before she disappeared. * In the manga, according to Axel, Kairi is able to travel through the Corridor of Darkness without any negative effects because she is a Princess of Heart. Keyblade wielding: Kairi is able to wield a Keyblade due to her having touched Aqua's Keyblade many years prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts. Kairi's abilities in combat are limited. Kairi cannot do much when she is in danger—she has to depend on Sora or Riku to come to her aid, and as such, she is fairly easily captured. This is seen when Axel merely grabbed Kairi by the wrist and effortlessly dragged her along with him; though, in the manga, she is shown to be more aggressive and tries to put up a fight, throwing punches at Nobodies and biting Axel's hand. During the events that take place in The World That Never Was, Riku hands her Destiny's Embrace, allowing Kairi to protect herself without any help. She is shown to be fairly competent with it, and was shown to take out two Heartless on her own in one cutscene. Her potential is recognized by Yen Sid, who has Riku bring her to him to begin training with the Keyblade to become stronger. Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Princesses Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fate Users Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healing Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Seven Guardians of Light